


dumplin'

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: An 084 brings a new addition to the team.





	dumplin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Prompt: "You're the best!"

His name was Dumpling. 

It was kind of tragic, May had to admit to herself as she watched the portly pug scurry around the base. The only reason his tummy had grown so big was because of the 084 he'd swallowed, leading them to have to take him in and decide on a further plan. Coulson, for some reason, was under the impression Dumpling would pass it safely. May was almost tempted to leave him an anatomical diagram of a dog's butt on his desk. 

"A puppy!" Daisy squealed from the doorway, immediately abandoning any sort of badass agent-ery to crouch down beside Dumpling, scratching behind his ears and petting his belly. "Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good boy?" May just quirked an eyebrow at the young Inhuman, who still hadn't acknowledged her presence. "Dumpling? Your name's Dumpling? You're adorable, Dumpling, yes you are!" 

"He swallowed an 084," Daisy's expression automatically went from gleeful to terrified, and May swore she could hear Daisy's brain contemplate the pros and cons of picking Dumpling up and cuddling him in defense. "We're waiting on Coulson to decide what to do." 

The impulsive side won out, apparently. Daisy hugged Dumpling gently, a hand held over his belly. "We can't cut him open for the 084!" she exclaimed. "That's animal cruelty!" Dumpling barked in agreement. "SHIELD doesn't do animal cruelty...right?" They couldn't just cut him open! Dumpling had a soul too! A cute, pudgy, adorable soul at that. Daisy would quake apart the whole base if they even touched him. 

"If he can pass the 084, he'll be fine." God, she really hoped Dumpling was just fat. She didn't think she'd be able to stand it if more...drastic measures had to be taken. 

"And we can keep him?" Daisy's expression was reminiscent of a puppy's herself, and it took everything May had not to smile. "We can keep him, right, May?" Coulson was going to kill her for this, she was sure, but May found herself nodding. It was a dog, after all. Surely Daisy would realize that having a dog on base would be problematic, right? 

"If he passes the 084, you can keep him. But," she said, holding up a finger when Daisy was about to squeal (she looked nothing like one of their agency's best at that moment) "you have to be responsible for walking him, feeding him, training him, and buying all of his supplies. I don't want to see a speck of dog poop on the base, or Dumpling's going down the cargo ramp faster than you can say Yo-Yo. While I'm in the air." 

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Daisy saluted, but still managed to surprise May with a giant bear hug. "You're the best, May!" With that, she danced out the door. 

It took May a full three minutes to recover, during which Elena had managed to take a full medical workup because she looked so confused. "May?" she asked. "Are you sure you're okay?" She'd never seen the second-in-command look so confused at anything, and she'd seen her at some pretty confusing times. Hopefully, this didn't have to do anything with the 084 -- although perhaps it had something to do with that fat dog Daisy seemed intent on cradling everywhere she went. "Is it...is it about the dog?" 

"Dumpling," was all May managed to say. "His name is Dumpling."


End file.
